


Who we are

by UselessObliviousLesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessObliviousLesbian/pseuds/UselessObliviousLesbian
Summary: No summary. First time writing





	Who we are

_My name is Ares Carvalho and this is my story._

People say that who we become is a conscious decision we make throughout our lives but its much more. Part of what makes us us is the conscious choices/decisions we make but its also all those instances that most people confuse with "happenstance" or "coincidence" that are more complex than mere chance.

Happenstance and coincidence are circumstances or instances that just happen (no pun intended).Universally though, there is no such thing as **_coincidence_** or _**happenstance**_ things that are ment to _will happen_ no matter what. People say **_impossible_** or **_crazy_** when they can't reasonably or rationally explain a situation they've found themselves in or experienced. They would rather say that what they experienced was just "in there heads" or "a dream" 

People would rather say **_impossible_** or **_crazy_** than admitting in the unexplainable force of the universe and just what that universal force can make happen regardless of rationale or reason. Would rather be _**crazy**_ or **impossible** then admit to the vastness of the unexplainable. Most people would prefer to just **"fit in"** then accept that sometimes however unlikely it seems; what makes people stand out the most and yet attracts others to them are those experiences that cannot be explained reasonably/rationally. 

Those instances/experiences that can't be explained however do leave an indelible mark on a person. Its not a mark per se that one can physically see, but more of an additional energy that gets added to ones own after a unexplainable experience. Unexplainable experiences to me are called Universal Manifestation not because we ourselves manifest (we can but not in this instance ) these experiences to happen but because the actual universe has decided to bend onto itself and reveal slivers of universal knowledge onto those of us mere mortals whose minds and wills are strong enough to handle the experience. 

Every experience is different but no less important or meaningful. Every experience is valid. I know it can be scary, frightening and just down right mind blowing. Every experience has happened for a reason, don't let others thoughts on the matter cloud the truth of what is. Every experience IS BEAUTIFUL. 

My name is Ares Carvalho. This is my truth. This is my story.

**I have had two unexplainable experiences both equally as strong as the other. An out-of-body experience (that cannot be explained and I've shared with others ) and one other. What's yours?**

Comments are appreciated.

If you got nothing nice to say about my work keep it to yourself thanks. These experiences happen and shouldn't be kept in the dark. I hope it makes anyone whose gone through what i have or similar know that they aren't alone in what they've experienced . I know its happened because its happened to me and so do all of you . You know who you are .Its okay, your not crazy any of you.

Email : camaya420@gmail.com


End file.
